La Chica que Encendio las Llamas
by AngelMecanico74
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando fui elegida como Tributo para los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, pero eso no impidió que luchara hasta el final. Me llamo Madge Undersee y esta es la historia de mi muerte.
1. Prólogo - Cosechada

**_Prólogo - Cosechada_**

_-¡Bueno, las damas primero, como siempre!_ Dice Effie Trinket sonriente, mirando hacia donde estamos las chicas, como si estuviera tan emocionada de saber quien de nosotras moriría este año. Estaba enferma de ver como la gente en el Capitolio le encantaba el derramamiento de sangre y la muerte. Absolutamente enferma.

Effie fue acercándose hacia el gran tazón de vidrio, alargó el brazo derecho y metió su mano anormalmente blanca, rebuscó unos segundos en el recipiente hasta que finalmente agarró una de las papeletas.

Todos estabamos sumidos en un tenso silencio. Se acercó al micrófono para pronunciar el nombre del futuro tributo, abriendo lentamente la papeleta y anunciando la sentencia de muerte. La cara de Effie hace una expresión de asombro, luego la cambia por una llena de regocijo y excitación.

Y no es Katniss, o Primrose, o cualquier otra chica que conozca.

_-¡El tributo femenino es... Madge Undersee! Su_ voz resuena fuerte y clara por toda la plaza, haciendo eco de mi nombre.

La elegida soy yo.

Volteo hacia los lados, como si hubiera oído mal. Pero noto de repente que todos los que me rodean se quedan mirandome y se alejan de mi como si tubiera la peste. Al final comprendo lo que pasa. No me siento asustada, ni siquiera inquieta, solo un poco confundida.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la hija del alcalde seria cosechada para los Juegos del Hambre?

No comprendo, solo tenía cinco papeletas con mi nombre en ese tazón de vidrio. Comparada con Katniss o cualquier otra chica de mi edad con teselas, yo tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ser cosechada. Hoy definitivamente la suerte no había estado de mi parte.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Tributo

**_Capítulo 1 - Tributo_**

Me doy cuenta de lo que está sucediendo realmente. Voy a morir. Siento que mi corazón se detiene por un segundo, para luego comenzar a latir aceleradamente. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla paralizado por el miedo.

Pero no me pondré histérica ni lloraré, no le daré a la gente del Capitolio el gusto de verme en ese estado. Tampoco quiero parecer débil frente a los tributos de los demás distritos, a pesar de que era un blanco fácil.

Me enderezo y sacudo un poco mi vestido blanco, preparándome para marchar hacia el escenario.

Al subir las escaleras lo primero que veo es la cara de mi padre; llena de dolor y confusión. Su máscara había caído. Ya no era el orgulloso alcalde del Distrito 12, ahora era solo un padre preocupado por la vida de su única hija.

Contengo las ganas correr hacia él llorando y gritando que haga algo, porque se que de nada valdría y además terminaría siendo el hazmerreir de toda Panem. Pero es él quien se precipita a mi encuentro y me agarra fuertemente del brazo. Un par de lágrimas logran escapar de mis ojos, cayendo silenciosas sobre mi cara.

_-Madge, no puede ser…_ Dice mi padre con voz entrecortada,pero luego Effie se atraviesa entre nosotros interrumpiéndolo.

_-¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres la hija del Alcalde! _Afirmó entre chillidos._ -¡Qué emocionante! ¡Deben de estar muy orgullosos! _

Mi padre y yo no hacemos ningún comentario, solo asentimos sobriamente. Pero por dentro sentía como mi furia crecía. ¿Por qué nos está felicitando? Ser cosechado es una sentencia de muerte. ¿Cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan ignorante e insensible?

_- Ven aquí, por favor querida,_ dice Effie para continuar.

Mi padre posa suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro y luego da unos pasos hacia atrás, permitiéndome ocupar mi lugar al lado de Effie como el Tributo Femenino del Distrito 12.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Voluntario

**_Capítulo 2 - Voluntario  
_**

_-¿Hay voluntarios?_ Pregunta Effie desde el micrófono a la multitud, me dan ganas de reír, los voluntarios están casi extintos en el Distrito 12 y esta vez no iba a ser la exención.

Yo ya era un cadáver. No estaba preparada para los Juegos del Hambre, no tenía ninguna habilidad de lucha, ni siquiera sabía manejar un cuchillo. Lo único que se me daba bien era tocar el piano, pero ¿de qué serviría eso?

Debajo de mí había un mar de caras y muchas de ellas parecían estar alegres por mi situación. No podía culparlos. Yo era la hija de un oficial del Capitolio y que fuese cosechada era para ellos una cosa buena de ver, ninguno se compadecería al verme morir.

_-¿Maysilee? _Pregunta alguien detrás de mí, gire y vi que era Haymitch que estaba tan borracho como siempre. Apenas me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_-Yo no soy ella, está confundido._ Dije empujándolo un poco lejos de mí y haciéndolo tropezar con Effie, esta dio un gritico del susto y su peluca rosa se tambalea un poco. Haymitch se ve verde. Y entonces se inclina y vomitar todo sobre sus zapatos de tacón alto. Effie se pone completamente furiosa.

Una vez mas el Distrito 12 era el hazmerreír de toda Panem. En la multitud comenzó a escucharse risas, aligerando así un poco la tensión que había.

Sabía exactamente de quien hablaba, mi tía Maylisee había muerto en los 50° Juegos del Hambre, el mismo año en el que resultó ganador Haymitch. Eso me hizo pensar ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi madre al saber que fui cosechada? Ella había sufrido por la muerte de su gemela y no creo soportaría mucho más la mía.

Inconscientemente moví mi mano para tocar la insignia que tenía en mi pecho. Era un Sinsajo de oro y mi tía lo había llevado como su símbolo. Así que la pude sentir cerca de mí, dándome valor en estos momentos.

_-Bueno, supongo que ahora les toca a los chicos. _Effie dice no muy entusiasta, tratando de acomodar su peluca. Ella azota sus zapatos y salta alrededor en la punta de sus pies murmurando para sí misma. Se acercó rápidamente a la bola de cristal, sacó una papeleta, la abrió y anunció de inmediato el nombre. Al oírlo mi corazón se detuvo, una vez más.

_-Rory Hawthorne_

_-¡Soy voluntario! _Escuché a alguien gritar y se que es Gale, su hermano .

Este se abre paso cuidadosamente a través de la multitud de personas, caminando erguido con la cara endurecida y la mirada fruncida. En algún lugar no muy lejano escucho la voz de su hermano.

_-¡Gale, no…!_ Rory grita corriendo hacia el y Katniss aparece sujetándolo por detrás, para que las Fuerzas de Paz no le hicieran daño. Él lucha para soltarse pero es inútil, Katniss se lo lleva cargado hacia atrás ¡_La familia te necesita más que a mí…!_ Logra decir Rory antes de perderse entre la gente.

Gale se detiene unos segundos y mira hacia atrás conmovido, luego sube las escaleras hacia el escenario.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Gesto

**Capítulo 3 - Gesto**

¿Por qué Gale? Era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, lo veo siempre acompañando a Katniss y aunque en lo personal no me cae bien, se que es una buena persona. El y su familia no se merecían esto.

_-¡Que maravilla, un voluntario!- _Chilla Effie Trinket emocionada_-. ¿Pero creo que hay que seguir un protocolo? _–Dice esto último mirando hacia a mi padre interrogante.

_-Qué más da, si ya subió hasta aquí -_le dice mi padre como si no le importase nada ya, pero en su mirada veo que lo a reconocido y se que en el fondo siente un poco de pena por el.

De inmediato Effie se le acerca y lo guía rápidamente hasta el micrófono.

-_¿Y dime querido, cual es tu nombre?_-Le pregunta emocionada

_-Gale Hawthorne_ –responde con voz fría y cortante.

_-De seguro que aquel niño era tu hermano, no querías que te robara la gloria ¿eh?_ -Gale solo le da una mirada lacerante como respuesta, luego para disimular Effie se dirige al público y exclama-. _¡Vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro último tributo voluntario!_

Nadie en la plaza aplaude. Solo se pueden escuchar el sonido las palmadas de Effie Trinket amplificado por el micrófono. Al notar esto se detiene de inmediato avergonzada, para luego poner una expresión de desconcierto.

No lo aprobaban, es lo que significa este repentino silencio. Se negaban a aceptar aquella injusticia.

Pero después veo a Katniss y a su hermana entre la multitud, con gestos de dolor y lagrimas recorriendo su cara, algo impropio de ella porque nunca se muestra vulnerable ante nadie. Y luego levanta la mano izquierda, se lleva los tres dedos centrales a los labios, señala a Gale con ellos y después los dirige hacia mí.

Lo mismo hizo Primrose con su mano, luego otra y otra, hasta que la multitud hacía este mismo gesto. Aunque casi todos hicieron en dirección a Gale y muchos ni siquiera se detuvieron a mirarme, me reconfortaba saber que había alguien más aparte de mi familia que se preocupaba por mí.

Por que aquel gesto era muy antiguo y raramente usado, se utilizaba como señal de admiración, para dar gracias y para despedir a un se querido.

_-Bueno, que señal tan particular. –_Dice Effie Trinket tratando de recuperar la situación si saber que decir. –_Ahora si perder mas tiempo les dejare con el Alcalde para que recite el Tratado de Traición._

Mi padre recupera la compostura lo suficiente para poder ponerse de pie y leer, pero se que su mente se encuentra lejos divagando al igual que la mía, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasado. Luego de terminar se queda parado mirándome con gesto ausente si saber que hacer, aunque aquello lo a hecho cientos de veces.

Y entonces Effie nos hace una señal para que nos diéramos la mano, como lo han hecho los otros tributos durante 74 años.

Sentí la mano de Gale firme y cálida a la vez, pero al mirarlo veo en sus ojos grises un destello de ansiedad y no puedo evitar que la mía de un espasmo nervioso, al pensar que tal vez este en frente de mi futuro asesino.


	5. Capítulo 4 – Despedida

**Capítulo 4 – Despedida**

De inmediato los Agentes de Paz nos ponen en custodia y nos llevan al interior del Edificio de Justicia, luego nos meten en cuartos separados para que podamos despedirnos en privado de nuestros seres queridos. Al menos el Capitolio tuvo la decencia de darnos esa satisfacción.

Al entrar me siento en sofá de terciopelo y espero a que pase mi primera visita. Recuerdo la vez que visité este lugar, fue hace muchos años y mi padre me había dicho que esta era una sala un poco deprimente. Tenía razón porque ahora parecía estar teñida de una profunda tristeza y desesperanza, tal vez porque todo el dolor de las familias de los tributos pasados había dejado una huella imborrable.

_¡Madge!_ –Oigo el grito desesperado de mi padre tan pronto como entra por la puerta, yo me paro de la silla y antes que pueda articular palabra alguna el se abalanza sobre mi y me da un fuerte abrazo.

Noto como mis ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas y sin poder aguantar más todo la pena y el miedo que llevo por dentro, comienzo a llorar si parar sobre el hombro de mi padre. Sintiéndome por fin libre de expresar todo ese dolor.

Después de permanecer unos cuantos minutos de esa manera, logro retener el llanto y me incorporo un poco. No me podía permitir llorar sin control hasta que pasara el poco tiempo sin haber podido hablar con mi padre. De nuevo este tomo la delantera y me hablo tomándome de las manos:

-_Madge, siento mucho que esto te esté pasando y que debe ser terrible para ti enfrentarte a esto, pero quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y que pase lo que pase, siempre contaras con mi apoyo._

Me dijo esto como si fuera la última vez que me hablaba, tal vez era la única persona que pensaba que podría salir con vida. Ni yo creía tener alguna posibilidad de ganar y de seguro que los demás habitantes del Distrito 12 pensaba igual.

_-Papa…_ -Lo miro conmovida con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos, pero no las dejo caer. El dirija su mirada hacia mi pecho y toca la insignia que tengo prendida, reconociéndola.

_-Tu madre quería la tuvieras, porque pensó que si algún día eras cosechada esta te daría la esperanza para seguir viviendo._

_-Papa, sabes que no podré volver. No tengo ninguna habilidad ni destreza y de seguro seré unos de de los primeros Tributos en morir, así que por favor no nos demos falsas esperanzas._

_-Pero al menos podrías intentarlo. Por mi… por tu madre…_

_-Lo intentaré, pero no haré promesas. _

_-Gracias. _

_-¿Mamá todavía está dormida? _-Le pregunté esperanzada tratando de cambiar de tema. Aunque de verdad la quería ver, aunque fuera por última vez.

_-Lo siento mucho Madge, pero ella no despertará hasta esta noche. Ya sabes, la medicina…_ -Su voz se entrecortó, me doy cuenta que sus ojos están empañados y que varias lagrimas recorre sus mejillas.

Yo quería tener a mi madre conmigo en estos momentos, pero sabía que aquello no se podría hacer. Porque todavía se encontraba sedada, sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que pasaba. Aquel solo pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo saltaran sobre mi cara. Me aferre de nuevo a mi padre, sacudiendo mi cuerpo al ritmo del llanto.

Pero era lo mejor, ¿no? Cuanto menos se sabe mas feliz se está. Ella ya había perdido a un ser querido en los Juegos y una vez mas tendría que pasar por esa experiencia.

_-Dile que yo…_ -Es lo que logro decir antes de que se me entrecortara la voz. Pero el ya sabe exactamente lo que quería decir y asiste.

_-Ten por seguro que ella ya lo sabe._ -Me responde con voz baja y suave mientras me mece entre sus brazos.

Finalmente nos separamos, el sonríe tristemente y me da un beso en la frente.

_-No sabes lo que daría con tal de evitarte este sufrimiento, pero recuerda que te queremos y estés a donde estés nunca estarás sola._

De repente varios Agentes de Paz entran y le dicen a mi padre que su tiempo ha terminado, el se alza recuperando un poco su compostura y luego lo escoltan hacia la entrada. Entonces me doy cuenta que no lo veré más y que ya me despedí de él para siempre.


End file.
